My Darkest Secret is Out!
by SamayaK
Summary: Simon and Tori try to get Chloe and Derek Together. Simon and The boys spy on the females of the house.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers and I'm glad because I will never be as great a writer as her.**_

My Darkest Secret Is Out

Chloe pov

"wake up wake up wake up" I woke up to Tori screaming in my face. She

held a book in the hand that I noticed as my diary. " Tori w-w here

d-d-id you g-g-get that?" I asked worried she saw page 7. " That's not

the point the point is why you didn't tell that *Highers voice in a

bad intimidation of me* " Derek's beautiful green eyes shine like the

stars and I wish I could tell him how I feel ha ha ha." Yep she saw

page7.

" Okay now why wasn't I told this sooner?" " T-t-t-t-told w-w-w-what

s-s-s-sooner?" I asked knowing I was busted, Stupid Stutter. " That

your in llllooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeee with wolf boy." She said drawing

the word love out. " I am not in llllooooooovvvvvvveeeeeee with

Derek." " Then shall I read page 28?" she said with an evil grin." "

Okay, I like Derek I didn't tell you cause you'd be like this."

" Oooohhhh I gotta help you get him or my name isn't Tori." " No,

beside Derek doesn't like me that way." " Oh yeah well just have to see

about that. " How?" " SIMON, WOLFBOY GET UR BUTS DOWN HERE WERE

PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" I feel as if this won't end well.

Derek's pov ( while Chloe is talking to Tori )

I woke up to Simon singing " Derek's got a mate, Derek's got a mate."

My cheeks blushed a dark red that would put Chloe to shame. '' No I

don't." Yes you do she's your mate what's not to love *my inner wolf

said while sending me images of nothing but her beautiful blue eyes*

Shut up I yelled to it.

*Simon was laughing like crazy. '' I thought you liked Chloe anyway.''

I said blushing more and more red. Simon laughed harder. " Obviously

not as much as you do. * lowers voice in face imitation of me* Oh

Chloe I have to tell you something I love you and your my mate.

hahahahahaha. Beside I used to like Chloe.''

" How did you hear that anyway." I said remembering that my

confession to Chloe was only a dream. " You talk in you sleep and you

move your lips like your making out with someone.'' I looked down

blushing harder as I remembered that part of the dream. " O my gosh

your sick Derek." He said in between laughs realizing why I looked

down. " Derek likes Chloe, Derek likes Chloe." " Shut up man." " So

when are ya gonna tell her she's your mate." " Never." "Not if I can

help it." As if on cue Tori yelled " SIMON, WOLFBOY GET UR BUTTS DOWN

HERE WERE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" Simon ran downstairs " you'll

tell her sooner than you think." he said laughing. I had a bad feeling

about this.

Tori pov

We all came downstairs. I sat next to Simon and Chloe, with Derek to

her right. We all swore in and as a extra precaution I put a truth

spell on all of us. "Okay who wants to go first?" "I will" said Simon.

" Okay Chloe I dare you to sit on Derek's lap until I say so." They

both blushed, awwwww. " Derek pulled his hand protectively over her

stomach."

Now it was my turn cause we were in a circle. " Okay I dare you to

wear my special outfit for the rest of the day and another thing that

I will tell you when you come back down." She paled because only she

knew my special outfit were black Hooter pants and a bra-like

baby-blue top.

When she came down Simon mouth was in an O shape and Derek was

drooling. " Great you've seen me in it and now I take it off." she

said. Wow she was mad. " Nope I said you wear that until I say so. And

for the second part of my dare you will go in that closet for seven

minutes with Derek." I said trying to hide my giggles. Chloe and Derek

paled. This is really fun.

Derek pov

Oh my gosh. Chloe can't wear that any longer I might stare or worse.

Beside I was already drooling at her really cute blush. Oh so you

think she's cute, doesn't sound to me like you don't like her. Shut up I

said to the wolf it was getting on my nerves now. " Great you've seen

me in it and now I take it off." she said. No, my brain shouted.

" Nope I said you wear that until I say so. And for the second part

of my dare you will go in that closet for seven minutes with Derek."

What? The teenage boy part of me said. _Yes!_ the wolf said. I

reluctantly got up and went into the closet.

" You look really pretty." She punched my arm. _Don't just stand there_

_stupid kiss her_. Shut up. Before I could do anything we heard " Kids

come down to meet the new supernaturals." Chloe and I left the closet

seeing a disappointed Simon and Tori. We ran down to meet the new

supernaturals.

_**Did you like it. This is my first fanfic so please let me know how it is. PS. I need names for the next chapter and there's gonna be a sleepover.**_


	2. Chapter 2

My Darkest Secret Is Out

Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.

I really loved all the feedback and comments you guys give and thank you. I used every idea you guys suggested and they were all great. Please give more comments and feedback I love hearing them and how you think I can improve this story it makes my day. Sorry I won't get to the sleepover In this chapter but I will get to it in he next chapter, I even made reference to it. Please tell me if you love or hate it.

Derek's inner wolf is in bold

Carmen is in Italics

Chloe pov

I can't believe I was dressed like THIS to meet the knew supernaturals what will they thing of me in this? I open the door to see three girls and two guys, both staring at the chest I just developed,I might add. One of the the boys let out a low growl. Derek looked like he might just kill this guy. " Hi I'm Chloe come in. And I don't usually dress like this we were just playing Truth or Dare." I heard a mutter of "too bad."

As I sat down Derek pulled me into his lap. Not hat i minded I blushed...hard. " T-t-t-t-the b-b-b-bet not o-o-over." he said quickly. That's strange Derek doesn't stutter. I guess I'm rubbing off on him. We started with the boy who growled at me. Derek put his hand protectively on my stomach. I smiled. I didn't know what was going on...but I like it.

" Hi, I'm Dylan. I'm a werewolf, I'm 16, and I'm single." He winked at me. I felt a low growl erupt from Derek's chest. Dylan was around 6 feet tall with blue ayes and jet black hair." Hi, I'm Eva, I'm 15, I'm a telekinetic half-demon. The Edison Group messed with my DNA so I can read minds, don't worry I won't invade your mind. That's my boyfriend over there" she pointed at a boy with green eyes, who was 5'11 with red hair. " and Jason if you ever stare at any other girl again I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Sorry about that by the way Chloe." she said smiling, She had black hair with blue highlights hat matched her eyes. " Hi, I'm Jason my girlfriend is Eva, the one who threatened to cut me, I am a necromancer." The other two girls had beige skin and Chocolate, hair with Caramel highlights. _"Hi, I'm Carmen,_ and I'm Kasey and if you haven't noticed were twins. Were vampires but don't worry we only feed from our blood bags that we keep with us at all times. Aunt Lauren and Kit introduced themselves.

I was next. H-i-i-i I-i-i-I'm C-c-c-c-Chloe". Derek squeezed my hand and I immediately didn't feel so scared. " I am a necromancer, I'm 15, I like movies and hanging out with my friends." Simon was next. Hi, I'm Simon, I'm a sorcerer,15, I like hanging out with Chloe, My bro Derek and unfortunately live I with that" he pointed at Tori who scowled. It was Derek's turn. " Hi, I'm Derek, I am 16, a werewolf and I any of you touch my family or Chloe I will slowly peel the skin from your body." And last but not least Tori. " Hi, I'm Tori and I am a witch, if you call me Victoria I'll kill you...slowly. I'm 15 and want all us girls to get to know each other. So were having a sleepover tonight." It sounds fun. But boy was I gonna be wrong.

Derek's Pov

**Chloe got up to go greet the new supernaturals. She can't wear that in front of anyone but us.** For once I agreed with. Chloe opened the door an I see two dudes staring at her. *** growls * there staring at Chloe, our Chloe. No one can do that but us when we think she's not looking**. She explained her clothing then I heard a mutter of "too bad" and growled. I wanted to kill these guys but a girl with blue highlights might just beat me to it.

As Chloe walked back inside I pulled her protectively into my lap. She blushed. Oh no she's uncomfortable. I stammered and exuse about the dare not being done. I never stutter. A blonde boy who was staring at her earlier intorduced himself a Dylan, and single, then winked at Chloe. I pulled my hand protectively over her stomach.I saw a small smiled on Chloe's face. It was too cute. **She even cuter on our lap.**

Next went a girl named Eva who introduced a red-headed boy who was staring at Chloe earlier to be her boyfriend. Then she threatened to casterate him. Note to self: don't give her a reason to hurt me. We all went soon enough and now it was Tori's turn. " Hi, I'm Tori and I am a witch, if you call me Victoria I'll kill you...slowly. I'm 15 and want all us girls to get to know each other. So were having a sleepover tonight." Simon motioned for me to come out into the hall. " I'll be right back." I said. She nodded and watched me leave.

" What is it?" I asked Simon who looked like he was gonna explode. " Derek, were gonna crash that party and hear all the things the girls say about everything, this is the opportunity man-kind has been waiting for!" Was he drunk. If they catch us they'll kill us. **But don't ya know what Chloe thinks about us.** I ignored the wolf. " Look Si I don't know what sick fantasies you have but..." I was cut off by a mutter of Simon saying " like yours about Chloe?" then I continued " but I cannot pull off being a girl." I said referring to my rather large body. " No,bro I have a spell so we can see and hear everything that goes on at their sleepover, so are you in?" I hesitated. " Fine." this time Simon and the wolf said simoltaniously " That's my boy." I ran back downstairs and pulled Chloe onto my lap. " What was that?" she said giggling. " Oh nothing." I said. I thought this might be fun. Boy was I wrong.

I hope you like it, and sorry for taking so long to update. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Darkest Secret Is Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**I love hearing your reviews and how you think I can improve this story it makes my day. Please tell me if you love or hate it. Please review.**

**Derek's inner wolf is in bold**

**Carmen is in Italics**

Derek's pov

Simon and I were in our room when Simon cast the spell. He invited the other guys. The guy Dylan apoligized about hitting on Chloe and that he now likes Tori. Awwww no I feel sorry for the guy he's gotta be pretty messed up to like Tori. The sleepover started.

" Alright, first thing we do is tell who we like and what can be told about that boy." said Tori getting overly exited. " Chloe you go first." "I don't want to. " No." she said. That's my girl. " Then ladies, here is page 28 of Chloe's diary." She passed it around and I was turning red earning a giggle as it went around. Page 28 was apparently really embarassing.

"Okay, okay enough of picking on Chloe." she said. " I gotta change this bra beore I suffocate. I'll go to the bathroom." she got up to move when Kasey piped in. "Carmens in there just change here." The wolf part of my brain was howling with joy. Chloe removed her shirt. " Oh gosh I'm need some water quick I thought as I felt A "certain" part of myself stifen. Then looked down. oh my gosh it was really noticeable through my pants. I can't let the other guys see this. Too late. Simon and the rest of the guys were doubled over with laughter.

My cheeks were really red now. "Hahaha Someone needs a cold shower." Dylan said in a sing dong voice." "Now we know she's your mate." He said between laughs. " What like this hasn't happened to you before!" I growled my face getting redder and redder. " No actually it hasn't." He retorted. Simon was red from laughing then got up to shush us. " Will you guys shut up they can hear us if we get too loud!" he said between giggles. Carmen came back and sat on the floor.

All of a sudden Tori got a strange look on her face then wispered in each of the girls ears. The all got up without a word. So the guys waited for the girls to get out it was pick on Derek time. " Youve had that for a long time are you sure you don't need somthing cold." Dylan said refering to my little problem.

Chloe pov

Well we started the sleepover with Tori showing everyone page 28 of my diary. That was the page of all my dreams on it. Let's just say the ones about Derek weren't for kids. Giggles bubbled as it was passed from girl to girl. I blushed hard when I felt a pain in my back it was my bra. "Okay, okay enough of picking on Chloe." I said. " I gotta change this bra beore I suffocate. I'll go to the bathroom." I got up to move when Kasey piped in. "Carmens in there just change here." I pulled my shirt over my head then after a few seconds heard male laughing.

Tori's eyes ignited with anger. She wispered "I'll explain in the bathroom." We all left without a word. " Spies, their spying on us all the boys. There's a spell that allows them to see and hear everything were doing!" I thought for a moment, then blushed bright red. "*Gasp* every single perverted teenage boy in this house just saw my boobs...Aaaaahhhh. I screamed. " I'm gonna kill them, bring them back to life, then kill

them again." " Yeah " chorused the others. "You know what this calls for don't you?...Revenge. Just follow my lead." Said Eva. And we all huddl

The next chapter is called Revenge. And the boys are gonna get it. Please give me ideas of why to do to them.

" Alright, first thing we do is tell who we like and what can be told about that boy." said Tori getting overly exited. " Chloe you go first." "I don't want to. " No." she said. That's my girl. " Then ladies, here is page 28 of Chloe's diary." She passed it around and I was turning red earning a giggle as it went around. Page 28 was apparently really embarassing.

"Okay, okay enough of picking on Chloe." she said. " I gotta change this bra beore I suffocate. I'll go to the bathroom." she got up to move when Kasey piped in. "Carmens in there just change here." The wolf part of my brain was howling with joy. Chloe removed her shirt. " Oh gosh I'm need some water quick I thought as I felt A "certain" part of myself stifen. Then looked down. oh my gosh it was really noticeable through my pants. I can't let the other guys see this. Too late. Simon and the rest of the guys were doubled over with laughter.

My cheeks were really red now. "Hahaha Someone needs a cold shower." Dylan said in a sing dong voice." "Now we know she's your mate." He said between laughs. " What like this hasn't happened to you before!" I growled my face getting redder and redder. " No actually it hasn't." He retorted. Simon was red from laughing then got up to shush us. " Will you guys shut up they can hear us if we get too loud!" he said between giggles. Carmen came back and sat on the floor.

All of a sudden Tori got a strange look on her face then wispered in each of the girls ears. The all got up without a word. So the guys waited for the girls to get out it was pick on Derek time. " Youve had that for a long time are you sure you don't need somthing cold." Dylan said refering to my little problem.

Chloe pov

Well we started the sleepover with Tori showing everyone page 28 of my diary. That was the page of all my dreams on it. Let's just say the ones about Derek weren't for kids. Giggles bubbled as it was passed from girl to girl. I blushed hard when I felt a pain in my back it was my bra. "Okay, okay enough of picking on Chloe." I said. " I gotta change this bra beore I suffocate. I'll go to the bathroom." I got up to move when Kasey piped in. "Carmens in there just change here." I pulled my shirt over my head then after a few seconds heard male laughing.

Tori's eyes ignited with anger. She wispered "I'll explain in the bathroom." We all left without a word. " Spies, their spying on us all the boys. There's a spell that allows them to see and hear everything were doing!" I thought for a moment, then blushed bright red. "*Gasp* every single perverted teenage boy in this house just saw my boobs...Aaaaahhhh. I screamed. " I'm gonna kill them, bring them back to life, then kill them again." " Yeah " chorused the others. "You know what this calls for don't you?...Revenge. Just follow my lead." Said Eva. And we all huddled and listened.

**The next chapter is called Revenge. And the boys are gonna get it. Please give me ideas of what to do to them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Darkest Secret is Out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers, and don't want to cause I could never make it as good as Kelly Armstrong.**

**Derek's Inner Wolf is in Italics**

****Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in a while I had to study for my school final exams. Thanks for all the reviews, ideas , and favorites. You guys rock.****

**Chloe Pov**

**" Okay first we find out who makes them tick, were gonna trash them do bad they'll wish they didn't ever cross us." Eva said. My anger vanished. " I-I-I- d-d-don't wwwwanna h-hurt D-d-Derek." I said nervous that they would be mad. Not that they can't tell by my stuttering. **

**Eva smiled in a way telling me your about to have an intervention. " Ooooohhhh ha, ha ha ha ha ha Chloe ha sweet naive, at times stupid Chloe." she said laughing in between words. All the girls chorused Eva for the last sentence. " HE SAW YOUR BOOBS." My anger flared up again. " Okay let's do this." **

**" I have the perfect spell." Tori's eyes glazed over, and her voice rasped. " Derek Souza cares most about the opinion of Chloe Saunders." I blushed. " Dylan cares most about the opinion of Victoria Enright." As she heard her name she came out of her faze blushed a bit, then went back into her faze. Man she never blushes. Am I freakin rubbing off on all of them. "Jason cares most about the opinion of Eva Potter." Eva muttered "Yeah he better care." " And Simon cares most about the opinion of Carmen Valdez." "yay." said Carmen. " And Kasey Valdez." " Double yay." Said Kasey. Wow Simon got over me fast. Tori came out of her state. " Now ladies we know what we must do, an no one knows what our men are insecure about than us, and were gonna play the like violins. " We walked out to the room.**

**Ah this will be good. Now that I knew Derek liked me I knew just what could make him uncomfortable, and still work out for me. " Yeah girls do you really think Derek likes me." I heard a yell of "WHAT?" right behind the door and a faint shh. " Oh yeah, totally. He is way into you." Nothing would scare me more than a boy knowing I like him, so I assume he doesn't want me to know he likes me. " Well I wish he would be more forward about it I mean MAKE A MOVE." I said. " Yeah. Of course Chloe." chorused all of the people. Tori took this as an opportunity to comment on Derek. " But why would you want him to he's got such a bad attitude, and it won't kill him to wash his face." I couldn't l let her talk about him like that. " ITS NOT HIS FAULT, AND HE IS EXTREMELY HOT NO MATTER HOW CLOSE HIS CHANGE!" I blurted. The other girls snickered, I realized Tori just wanted me to admit it, and I blushed knowing what I just admitted. I hope Derek didn't hear that. "B-b-b-but your r-r-r-right ab-bout the a-a-attitude. I c-c-can't stand it. And what about Dylan."**

**Tori's whole turned pink. " Y-y-yeah I guess he's cute but I need to be won over, and if he can't do that then he's not a real man." OMG Tori just blushed, and not just a blush a full face blush someone call the police. " Well we like Simon, he's cute but not manly enough." Kasey, and Carmen said at the same time. "Well Jason needs to listen to me more, and do something special every once in a while." " Huddle up ladies." whispered Eva. "I think they're gone now, and if they're not I think we tortured them enough and can give a show and we can start our PILLOW FIGHT." We jumped up one the beds and had a pillow fight, I hope they learn they're lesson and we'll see if they're good at listening tomorrow.**

**Derek Pov**

**" You know Derek you are such a wimp she's the girl your the boy, your the predator she's the prey MAKE A MOVE, that's what I did with Eva." said Jason. " More like let her deprive you of any of the manhood you ever had." said Dylan "SSSHhhhhh, the girls are coming out." said Simon. While the girls were inside it had become "tell Derek he's not a man because he won't tell Chloe his feelings" time. We watched the girls come out, and the first thing I heard made me want to crawl in a corner, and hide. " Yeah girls do you really think Derek likes me." That was Chloe and she knows I like her. " "WHAT?" I yelled the guys shushed me to be quiet. " Oh yeah, totally. He is way into you." choruses the girls. "Kill me Simon, take a knife, and just stab me." I said as the guys gave me a hug I really needed. Chloe can't know I like her I'm ugly, and repulsive, and I'm a monster. No matter how much she tells me I'm not while her beautiful eyes look up at me so innocently I have to believe her. I gotta hear what she thinks. " Well I wish he would be more forward about it I mean MAKE A MOVE."****_ That what I said sista._**** I growled at the wolf. I can be forward.**

**Tori piped in. " But why would you want him to he's got such a bad attitude, and it won't kill him to wash his face." Hey I wash it twice a day. Oh I knew I needed clean and clear. I bet Chloe thinks I'm gross too. " That's cold!" said Jason. Chloe's face changed from calm to really annoyed. " ITS NOT HIS FAULT, AND HE IS EXTREMELY HOT NO MATTER HOW CLOSE HIS CHANGE!" yelled Chloe. Dylan wolf whistled, and I punched him. Jason got all misty eyed and did a bad imitation of a girl to mock me. "Yeah Derek she's right you like totally dreamy." I didn't care what they said because Chloe thought I was hot! Her words replayed in my mind. " ITS NOT HIS FAULT, AND HE IS EXTREMELY HOT NO MATTER HOW CLOSE HIS CHANGE!" Chloe stopped realizing what she said and stuttered. "B-b-b-but your r-r-r-right ab-bout the a-a-attitude. I c-c-can't stand it. And what about Dylan." Alright I have to be more forward about my feelings about Chloe, and nicer. Kasey and Carmen want Simon to be more manly. Dylan needs to win ( more like be sentenced to ) Tori. Jason needs to do more nice things for Eva. Well were gonna show them in the morning. We'll do exactly what they want, then they'll be all over us.**

****Well I hope you like it. Please review tell me ideas, and POVs you want to hear, and any stupid things the guys should say. I can't post until next week because I have final exams at school. Wish me luck. I'll tell you my grades if I get 20 reviews!****


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it took so long to post. I was going to post it yesterday

but the wifi gave out. My school gets out in 3 days meaning I get my

report card please wish me luck. But you know what would be an excellent

way to end the school year... With a lot of reviews. Please Review.

Jason Pov

I can't believe Eva said that. I don't do special things for her. I do

nice thing. I'm romantic. Last week I took her to McDonalds, and we

got a happy meal and everything. Flowers... Girls like flowers don't

they? I sprinkled roses leading Eva to my super romantic poem. Then

they lead to my room where I will be hiding, and hopefully given a

proper thank you... If you know what I mean.

Eva Pov

We had a pillow fight when we knew the boys left. I went immediately to

sleep. So obviously I was the first up. I woke up with roses all over

my body leading me to the kitchen. There I found a note. "Roses are

red, violets are blue, there's nothing I can do to deserve someone as

perfect as you." That was soo sweet, but Jason should give up poetry

FOREVER. The roses lead to Jason's room. As I walked in Jason grabbed

me from behind. (In my defense I didn't know it was him until he was on

the floor.) I Too bad I was taught by my dad never let a boy grab you.

I zipped around, and kneed him where it counts. "Oooooowwwww." I heard

Jason moan. "Ohmygosh, omygosh, omygosh. Jason I'm sorry." I yelled.

My words rushed out so fast it sounded like one word. "I think there

is only one way I can be healed." he said wriggling his eyebrow.

"Jason I'll do anything I am just soo...mnf." I was cut short by him

getting up and pushing me against the wall. I'll spare anymore

details. But that sleepover is the best thing I ever did.

Dylan Pov

"I too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." I

listened to Tori sing from her room. "Well I can't be sure until I see

you without one." i said. I would love to say she found my mix of look

and charm totally awesome like every other girl I've met, but the truth

is I got the slap of my life. I think I messed this up. Imp not going to

lose her. She was about to storm out when I opened the door for her.

She smiled at me. I got this "win me over" thing down.

Tori Pov

By time I woke up Eva was already out of the room. But later that day

Eva would not stop giggling, and Jason had red bruises EVERYWHERE

visible. I heard "too sexy" come on the radio. I started singing "I

too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts."

apparently Dylan was listening because he said "Well I can't be sure

until I see you without one." I slapped his face. I have pride, pride

that won't be given up to a cute yet totally obnoxious boy. Before I

could storm out he opened the door for me. I guess he wasn't that bad.

This is a great start. I gave him a smile. But he can, and will have

to do better than that.

Kasey/Carmen Pov

Alright so we walk outside for some fresh air, and we see this awesome

dirt bike already outside. "Hello Ladies." Simon was dressed in

leather, and he deepened his voice to sound manly. That was an epic

fail. He sounded more like the jolly green giant. We had to suppress

our giggles because he sounded really funny. "Hi Si." we said in

unison. "I was just about to take a manly rise on my manly bike this

fine manly day. Would you like to come." Alright now he sounded really

funny. But we think it's sweet. We both got on. "Alright but we gotta

be home by time glee...I mean football comes on." he said. At least

he was trying.

Simon Pov

I'm manly. I about as manly as you can get. "I'm manly right?" I asked

Jason. "Simon you know were buds right? But you act like a girl dude."

he said. Well that hurt. "I am manly, beside at least I'm not

whipped." I retorted. "Psh...ha...huh I am not whipped." he couldn't

look me in the eye. "Jason get your butt up here now, we need to go

pad shopping." Eva yelled from upstairs. I laughed. So. Whipped. "No

woman." ow... He shouldn't have done that. "What did you say?" she said

with an angry edge in her voice. "I said bye Simon I'm too young to

die coming honey." he said rushing out of the room. I repeat. So.

Whipped. I just got an idea. Nothing is more manly than bikers. Yeah.

Derek Pov

I know I'm anti-social but some people you have to stay away from to

keep from killing. I mean be nice to Tori. That's like giving her a

knife an saying "Please kill me slowly." I walked downstairs. Speak of

the devil. "Sup dog breath." she said smiling. "Sup Bi..eautiful

friend Tori whom I am glad to share my space with." I said as Chloe

walked into the room. Tori laughed mocking my pain. Alright Chloe also

said I need to let her know I like her. How do I do that. I picked

Chloe up bridal style, and pressed my lips to hers her. The last thing

I thought was please don't slap me.

Chloe Pov

I went downstairs for breakfast and... Wait did Derek just call Tori

a beautiful friend. I was gonna go take Derek's temperature when I was

picked up and kissed. Mmmn he tasted like cinnamon. At first I was

shocked until my brain registered what just happened. Unfortunately

even supernaturals need air. We broke apart panting. Derek cringes

like I was gonna slap him. "Chloe I'm really sorry I mean I..." he

was cut of by my lips this time. "Shut Up Derek." I said. "So does

this mean I have a girlfriend." He said stupidly. For a smart guy he

was really dumb. "No Dip." I said "and if you spy on me again I'll

send zombies after you." I said. Derek's face flushed of all color.

"That's right busted. But don't tell the other guys okay why spoil the

others girls fun." I said. "Okay he said bit believing what just

happened.

You like it, hate it, live it, think it's the best one you've ever

heard? Please tell me. Please Review. Do it for the poor children.


End file.
